


Подарок

by Shell_dare



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: просто небольшая зарисовка о том, откуда у Джека появилась синяя толстовка.
Kudos: 2





	Подарок

– А мне мама новую курточку подарила! – похвасталась маленькая Эмили ребятам в парке.

– Подумаешь! – фыркнул один из мальчишек. – Санта мне еще лучше принесет! 

– Не принесет, не принесет! Ты – плохой мальчик, Майки. 

С крыши за спорящими детьми внимательно наблюдал худой пепельноволосый юноша, положив на колени длинную изогнутую на конце палку.

Джек Фрост тоже не отказался бы обновить свой гардероб. Нет, штаны, сделанные из добротной кожи и за прошедшие столетия лишь немного обтрепавшиеся по низу, его полностью устраивали… но вот легкая суконная рубашка уже трещала по швам. Конечно, Джек не боялся холода – он его даже не чувствовал, – но остаться полуголым все-таки не хотелось. 

Вот только у него нет мамы, которая бы позаботилась об одежде, а Санта приносит подарки только хорошим мальчикам. И живым.

Точно! Джек подпрыгнул и даже хлопнул в ладоши. Завтра же Рождество! А значит, можно попытаться пробраться на фабрику игрушек Санты, пока йети заняты последними приготовлениями к празднику. 

***  
Джек осторожно пробирался по снегу против ветра. Он не слишком любил перемещаться пешком – прыжками и короткими перелетами было веселее, – но сейчас нужна была крайняя осторожность. Его уже не одну сотню раз ловили как раз на подступах к резиденции Северянина…

Снег с резким рывком ушел из-под ног, и юноша повис вниз головой, выронив посох. 

– Привет, Фил, – грустно поздоровался Фрост, разглядывая державшего его за ногу йети. Именно из-за этого чересчур бдительного усача ему уже почти три столетия не удавалось удовлетворить жгучее детское любопытство и все-таки проникнуть в дом Санты.

Йети продолжал молчать, все так же держа его за ногу, и Джек занервничал. Обычно, выловив проказника, Фил отшлепывал его и порталом закидывал куда-нибудь подальше от Полюса. Страдала только мальчишеская гордость. Но сейчас Фил просто внимательно смотрел на него, пока, наконец, нога у Джека не начала затекать и он не дернулся, пытаясь вырваться. Словно вспомнив о чем-то, йети поставил его на землю и, коротко рыкнув, протянул завернутый в красивую подарочную упаковку пакет.

– Это мне? – юноша так растерялся, что чуть не выронил подарок. – На Рождество? А Санта в курсе?

Йети неопределенно пожал плечами, что в равной степени могло означать и да, и нет.

– Ага. Эээ… Спасибо, Фил. Нет, правда, спасибо. Только мне нечего подарить тебе. Снега-то у вас тут навалом…

Нетерпеливо рыкнув, Фил достал волшебный шар. 

– А… Туда мне по-прежнему нельзя, да? – Джек указал на видневшуюся отсюда крышу дома Северянина.

Вместо ответа йети подтолкнул его к уже открытому порталу.

– Да понял я, понял. Пока, Фил, – Джек сам шагнул в портал, не дожидаясь, пока его туда зашвырнут.

***  
В пакете оказалась синяя толстовка с капюшоном. Стоило надеть ее, как по рукавам и груди зазмеились узоры из инея. 

Ну и пусть одежка оказалась штопаной и немного не по размеру, зато где-то внутри от нее стало удивительно тепло. Джек улыбнулся и, спрыгнув с крыши, невидимкой промчался сквозь толпу. Теперь у него появился еще один повод раз за разом пробираться на Север.


End file.
